Hatred
by Blazing Gryphon
Summary: Why does Commander Cruger hate Grumm so much? What do the rangers stumble upon that may shed some light on the Commander's past?


Hatred

Why does Commander Cruger hate Grumm so much? What do the rangers stumble upon that may shed some light on the Commander's past? Takes place after the Commander becomes Shadow Ranger.

* * *

"So this is DC's office? Nice." Jack commented as the rangers entered. It was a fairly small room with a large window overlooking the city.

"I still don't see why everyone had to come. Commander Cruger sent me and Bridge after the files." Sky grumbled.

"No one has ever seen the inside of the Big Blue Dog's office and you don't see why we jumped at the chance to come?" Z asked sarcastically. Sky ignored her and walked around the desk to started picking up the files lying there.

"What a view!" Jack said as he walked over to the window. Bridge walked over to help Sky as Syd and Z joined Jack.

"Ok, lets go." Sky said as he and Bridge started around the desk with the files.

"Alright party crasher!" As soon as he said the words Jack turned and collided with Sky. Data padds flew everywhere as they both fell against the desk. Jack looked up and saw that the lowest draw in the desk had been knocked open by the impact. It was empty except for a few old, torn, and dirty papers. He picked them up and an old photo fell out.

"Hey, look what I found."

"What are you doing? The Commander finds out you've been going through his stuff he's gonna kill you!" Syd hissed. Z picked up the photo. The edges were frayed as if it was handled often.

"Guys, I...I think this is Isinia." The other rangers gathered around to see.

"Oh my God, is she...is she pregnant?" Syd asked incredulously as they all stared at the picture. The brown female Sirrian in the photo was wearing in a dark red dress and appeared to be sitting in a white over-sized chair next to a fireplace, unaware her picture was being taken. One hand rested on her large stomach, while the other held a blue mug full of a dark liquid.

"I didn't know DC had kids." Sky commented, confused.

"Well technically we don't know if he did because all he had in this picture were....." Bridge stopped at the death glare Z was giving him.

"He didn't have kids." Jack said quietly.

Syd gave a small laugh. "What are you talking about? If this is his wife, she was pregnant."

"Was, this paper is a doctors official report." He responded, using his finger as a guide he began to read. "Isinia Cruger. Victim of an attack in her home while her husband was out. Victim was pregnant with twins at the time of attack. Her attacker snapped her arm and proceeded to throw her to the ground where he kicked her abdomen. The blow resulted in the crushing of one fetus, killing it instantly, and slamming it into its sibling with enough force to break the embryonic sac, causing it to suffocate. The attacker then went on to strangle the victim, leaving her semiconscious upon medical arrival. She was rushed into surgery where doctors removed the fetuses and tried to stop the internal bleeding. The patients heart stopped and was restarted twice and during surgery. She is estimated to have lost over half of her total blood during both the attack and surgery. If she survives the next week her estimated time of recovery is three months. " He moved to the bottom of the page before finding anything else. "Patient survived the danger period but is very weak. Physicians note: Having to treat one of my dearest friends and watching her fight for her life has had an impact on myself and all who know Isinia. The attack has left her devastated with the loss of her pups. She barely survived and without Anubis I don't think she would have. -Dr. Jalara Hissaca: Sirrian Medical."

"What do the other papers say?" Z asked.

"They're both letters, according to the dates this one is first. 'My dearest son, the town has been over run and the troobians are forcing us to march towards the mountains. Your father was killed in the initial attack while I and the town leaders tried to lead everyone to safety. We were cut off. They have stripped us of everything but the clothing we wear on out backs. I am trying to keep up morale but I fear none of us have long to live. Rescue is not an option. This and the other letters with it are all we can send. I love you. You made your father and I very proud to call you our son. Never give up. Even if the unthinkable happens, never forget who you are or why you fight. Know that your father and I will wait for you at the gates of the Havens. Your loving mother, Marina Cruger.' The next one is shorter the writing at the top is a formal letter but the one at the bottom is personal. 'The southeastern continent has fallen. Do not attempt rescue.' Then, 'Tell Lirryn I love him and know that even though you are a pain sometimes, I still love you. Your sister, Jedera Cruger Malin.'"

"Why does the Commander have these in that drawer?" Z wondered outloud to herself.

"Because they're all he has left." The rangers all turned to find Kat standing at the door.

"But how do you......"

"Take the files to the Commander then come to my lab. I'll explain there."

* * *

15 mins later

"I don't have to tell you what you're about to hear never leaves this room." Kat said sternly. All the rangers nodded. They were seated on stools around a computer monitor. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, what happened." Jack said. "Why does he have that stuff in his drawer?"

"Are you sure you want the whole story?" The rangers once again nodded in unison. "Very well." Kat spun her chair to face the computer console. An image of two Sirrians appeared on the screen, one male and a female. The male was similar to the Commander in all but color, where the Commander was a dark blue, the male was a reddish gray. The female on the other hand was the exact same color as the Commander. Both wore blades and had a color stripe running down their uniform."These are Doggie's parents. The stripe on their uniforms represents rank. Doggie took after his mother which is why both of their uniforms have a red stripe. They were body guards to the Alpha, the leader of Sirrius. His father on the other hand was the leader and coordinator of every armed force on Sirrius. They retired before Doggie and his sister were born but the children both took after their parents. His sister looks a lot like her mother, in everything but color. She was a dark gray."

"So DC's parents were living when Sirrius was attacked. But what about Isinia, what does her being attacked have to do with the troobian invasion?" Sky asked. Instead of answering Kat pulled up a several video windows. She enlarged one and set it to play. The rangers realized that the room on the video and the room in the Commander's photo were the same.

_Several Sirrians sat around the room near the fireplace where a roaring fire burned. Anubis Cruger pulled his wife closer. In two months they would have their first two pups. "So how are the expectant parents in the turn of the new year?" His brother in law asked with a smile from the opposite couch where he and his wife sat. Isinia laughed._

_"I can't decide if I want them to hurry up and be born or never let the pain happen."_

_"Sorry dear, no matter how bad you don't want it to happen it's going to." Jalara added with a smile. She was curled in a chair while her husband sat by her knees in the floor. Their daughter ran to Isinia and knelt in front of her._

_"Aunt Isinia! When the pups come can I come see them?!" She asked excitedly. Everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm._

_"Yes sweetling you can come see them. If you run and go see there might be something on the table in the kitchen for you." The young Sirrian jumped up and ran to what the rangers guessed was the kitchen. Seconds later excited squeals rang out._

_"You gave her sweet spheres didn't you?" Jalara asked with a mock scolding tone. "You're spoiling her!"_

_"Like you wont spoil mine." Isinia answered back. Just then four communicators went off simultaneously. _

_"Cruger."_

_"Malin."_

_"Hissica."_

_"Malin."_

_"Well are you all together or are all of you just that in-tuned?" A dry voice on the other end of the communicators asked._

_"We're celebrating midwinter's eve, what do you need?" Jedera asked, annoyed at having her holiday interrupted._

_"Sorry to butt into the celebration but we need your team to look into something. It shouldn't take long, a couple of minutes at the most. The high commander would rather be safe than sorry."_

_"Acknowledged. We'll be right there." Anubis replied. They all stood and said their goodbyes. "See you in a bit dear-heart, you and the pups try to get some rest." He said with a smile as he kissed her goodbye. After they had gone Isinia stood and started collecting mugs from around the room._

_"Here Isinia, let me take those." Jalara offered. _

_"No, its one of the few things I can still do." Isinia said with a laugh as the young Sirrian came back into the room, sugar coating her muzzle._

_"Ok Ketala its time for us to go so Aunt Isinia can rest. What do you say for the sweet spheres?"_

_"Thank you Aunt Isinia!" She exclaimed as she ran to her 'Aunt' and threw her arms around her legs._

_"Your welcome sweetling. I'll see both of you tomorrow." She said as they walked out the door._

_"Isinia, if you need me just call."_

_"I will, Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight." Isinia locked the door behind them and went into the kitchen to wash the mugs. A few minutes later an explosion rocked the house. Isinia grabbed the counter to keep from falling. She turned, just as Banaag entered the kitchen. Seeing the threat she turned and bolted for the back door, suprisingly quickly given her swollen stomach, and into a small snow covered garden. She turned and tried to run up a set of stone steps but Banaag grabed her by the arm and pulled her down, twisting her it behind her, then placed his knife edged hand against her throat, but then, as if he changed his mind, traced a line down her body until the blade rested on her belly._

_"Scream, and your pups will be born the hard way." He whispered harshly in her ear._

_"What do you want from me?" She asked. She gasped in pain as Banaag twisted her arm tighter. _

_"My emperor wishes for me to convey a message." Isinia screamed as Banaag twisted her arm until a sickening snap was heard. He then threw her into the snow, but she managed to turn her body, landing on her side and protecting her pups. Banaag walked over and kicked her in her stomach. Her breath whooshed out of her and she moaned in agony. He knelt by her head and grabbed her by the throat, partially lifting her off the ground. With her good hand she clawed at his metal clad arm, her nails making a pathetic screeching noise as she fought for not only her life but the lives of her pups. After a few moments her struggles lessened then stopped all together. "Grumm will not be denied." Banaag said as he dropped her, then walked away. Isinia lay on the snow, snow that turned red under her body, as a ripple moved across her stomach. _

Kat sped up the video by half and hour, during which the red stain on the snow grew. "She didn't fight back because she was afraid for her pups." Kat said quietly before hitting play.

_Ketala ran down the stone steps Isinia had tried to flee up moments earlier. She stopped and screamed when she saw her Aunt. Her mother came down the steps beside her and froze in shock. "Ketala go to the house, call the hospital tell them I need them at the home below mine." Ketala stood in shock, her mother turned and pushed her up the stairs. "Go!" She turned and fled. Jalara rushed down the stairs and knelt by Isinia. "Hold on Isinia, help is on the way but you have to hold on." She said as she cradled Isinia's head in her lap._

Kat switched the video screens. This one was in a meeting room with the group that left the Cruger house plus a few more.

_"So what you're saying is this Emporor Grumm gave us an ultimatum. We give him what he demands and he doesn't kill us." _

_"Right. Of course we turned him down. Then he said 'Because you have denied me you will pay. Your warriors better take excellent care of their mates.' and then he was gone. Every fighter has been ordered to stay with his or her family just in case. Thankfully there are enough single fighters to take their places." Everyone at the table with a red stripe on their uniform, including Anubis, stood and growled._

_"All the fighters but the honor guards! What about our families!?" Lirryn asked furiously._

_"Well your orginization is so small we thou..."_

_"You thought what? That no one would think to come after us? Reds move out and make sure he's not over reacting. Check on your families then report in." They all made a move for the door but it was thrown open before they got there._

_"Where is Anubis?" The speaker spotted him then ran over and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Anubis what I have to tell you I need you to hear out. Isinia was attacked." Anubis's eyes widened in shock._

_"What!? Where? When?" _

_"A few minutes ago at your home. Anubis...she lost the pups. Her attacker was brutal. He snapped her arm and almost strangled her."_

_"Where is she?! I..."_

_"Anubis stop! Even if you go down there they won't let you see her. She's steadily loosing blood. If the doctors can't get the damage sealed...they could loose her too." Jedera walked over to her brother and guided him into a seat. He sat there in shock as she held him and murmured in his ear. __The speaker who ordered them to move out glared at the man at the table. _

_"This is what happens when all variables are not covered."_

Kat stopped that video and pulled the last one up. The time stamp read almost a year later.

_Anubis heard a child's scream and turned and ran towards it. He had just returned from the front lines to look for survivors. He saw Isinia and Jalara standing between a group of krybots, Banaag and several children. The krybots lifted their weapons and fired. Jalara fell and the children behind her scattered. Isinia saw an opening and yelled for the children behind her to make a run for it. They jumped debris and fled in terror, all but one. One child froze. Isinia urged him to run but by then it was too late. Banaag had her. "STOP!" Anubis yelled as he ran towards them. Banaag whirled and held his vice like hand around Isinia's throat. "Don't come any closer Anubis, or this time I'll snap her neck." Banaag laughed cruelly and tightened the vice, causing Isinia to whimper in pain. Tears ran down her face as he pulled her away. Anubis took a step forward. "No Anubis! I'm not worth it. Don't, if you come closer he'll change his arm into a cannon and kill you. I love you..." She whispered sadly as Banaag drug her around a corner. Anubis ran forward just in time to see Banaag shove her onto a small shuttle and watch it take off. Seconds into its flight Banaag changed his arm into the cannon and fired at the shuttle, causing it to explode. "No...Isinia! No......" Anubis staggered forward. "Cruger, now you meet your end!" Grumm called triumphantly as he stood next to Banaag. Krybots surrounded Anubis until he disappeared under them._

Kat stopped the video. "That's what happened. Doggie was loaded onto a shuttle that was blown off course by space storms and crash landed on Earth. He told his story and Birdy set him up here as Commander saying Doggie had the 'experience needed. And here we are today. As for why he had the papers and the photo, he carried them as a reminder of why he has to bring Grumm down. But with the hatred that resides in his heart for the killer of his family I honestly don't think he needs a reminder." The rangers sat for a moment and thought back to the Commander's earlier battle with Banaag after he kidnapped Kat, and how he spoke about Grumm. They knew Kat was right. A deep hatred resided in their Commander's heart, and when the time came he would have to make a choice. Kill the killer, or let justice prevail. Only time would predict the outcome.

* * *

Wacha think? This idea has been bothering me so I thought I'd throw it out there. Hope you liked it!


End file.
